Lord Death: Death the Kid
by purple-butterfly-tattoo
Summary: Kid is to be the next Lord Death since his father has passed away, but Kid is not able to take power because he does not have a Lady Death (a wife). He now has a month to find a wife or one will be chosen for him. He's in love with Maka but will he be able to tell her and will she agree to marry him?


**A/N: Ello' everyone it's P.B.T. (Purple-Butterfly-Tattoo) here! This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction so don't be too harsh on me okay?**

**Summary: Kid is to be the next Lord Death since his father was killed, but Kid is not able to take power because he does not have a Lady Death (a wife). He now has a month to find a wife or one will be chosen for him. He's in love with Maka but will he be able to tell her and will she agree to marry him?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater ****Atsushi Ōkubo ****does. I do wish I owned Kid though. **

**Death The Kid POV:**

It was the middle of class when Sid walked in. Professor Stine was about to once again dissect an endangered animal. He asked Stine if it was okay for me to be taken out of class for the day, that something came up. Stine agreed and I am now in the death room with Sid, Marie, Excalibur, Spirit, Mifune, and Justin. Each of them looked at me with sadness, Spirit had tears streaming down his face.

"Marie, what happened? Why is everyone looking so somber?" I ask her.

She came up and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "Kid, I'm sorry, but your father has passed away. He died in his sleep."

I felt tears come to my eyes, I let them silently fall down as I hugged Marie back. When I has shed all the tears that my body could produce I looked over to the others. "I am to become Lord Death now aren't I?" I ask all the people in the room.

"Yes and No, you will be the next Lord Death, but you must first choose the new death scythe, and you must also find a wife. You need a Lady Death, to become Lord Death. You have a month." Excalibur tells me.

"Does she have a choice in the matter?" I ask him.

"You may not force her to marry, but if you are not married within a month a bride will be chosen for you." he tells me. "Do you have an idea on who you want to choose?"

"Yes, I want Maka Albarn to be the next Lady Death." I tell the people in the room "And for my death scythe I choose Kairi no Shiro."

"NOOOOOOO! YOU CANNOT MARRY MAKA! MAKA IS DADDIES LITTLE GIRL!" screams Spirit who falls down to a sitting position with even more tears falling down his face.

I walk over to spirit and sit down next to him. I look him in the eyes and say "Spirit, I love your daughter with all my heart. I will protect her with my life and everything I have and I will never hurt her, cheat on her, or make her cry. I will make her happy, give her a good high society life, she will never want for anything that is in my power to give to her. Will you please give me your blessing to marry your daughter?"

"Do you promise me everything you just said?" he asks me with still a few tears coming out his eyes.

"Yes, I promise." I tel him.

"Alright, you have my blessing" Spirit responds.

Then a woman with blonde hair comes running in the room. "SPIRIT IM HERE! WHAT HAPPENED? WHATS THE EMERGENCY?" the woman screams.

"Kami, Lord Death passed away in his sleep last night and, his son has chosen our daughter to be the next Lady Death if she accepts." he tells her.

Spirit and I stand up as Kami begins to walk over to me. Spirit was shaking where he stood and when she got closer I could see why. Even though she was around 9 inches shorter than me she is very intimidating and can make you feel as small as a mouse with just one look. When she gets to me she looks me up and down.

"What is your name kid?" she asks me.

"Kid." I respond to her simply.

"Don't get smart with me kid, what is your name?" she asks once again.

"No Kami, Death the Kid is his name. Everyone just calls him Kid." Spirit tells her.

"alright then Kid, tell me do you love my daughter?" she asks me.

"Yes ma'am. I love Maka with all my heart." I answer her.

"Would you ever cheat on her?"

"No ma'am"

"Then you have my blessing to marry my daughter. Where is she at? I wish to go get her and bring her here." she says.

Spirit tells her and she is gone and back with Maka behind her within a few minutes. Maka is screaming wishing to know what happened and why her mother was here.

"I think it would be best if kid were to explain things to you, we'll leave you two alone for a couple of hours so he can explain." Kami tells her and walks out of the death room with everyone following her.

I led her to the two thrones in the room and we each sit down. I look her in the eyes and ask the question. "Maka, how do you feel about me?"

"I like you Kid." she tells me.

"How much do you like me Maka?"

"You're one of my best friends."

"Have you ever though of us becoming more?"

"Who-who-who told you?" she studders out with a cute blush covering her face.

I smile happily. "could you see yourself married to me?"

"y-y-yes." she studders again.

"Maka Albarn will you marry me before the month is over?"

"Is this some cruel joke that Soul came up with? If it is then its not very funny." she ask as tears start to come out her eyes. I wipe them away quickly.

"No, I want you to be my Lady Death. My father passed away in his sleep last night, I am to be the next Lord Death if you marry me by the end of the month or someone will be chosen for me. I love you Maka, this is no joke. Will you marry me?" I ask her getting down on one knee and taking off the skull ring on my right hand.

"I love you too Kid, yes I'll marry you and become the next Lady Death." she tells me and I slide the ring onto her finger. I stand up and then bring my lips to hers. She kisses me back with full force. When she pulls away she has a shocked look on her face and says "Oh my god Kid, your father died! I'm so sorry! Would you like to talk about it?"

"No I've cried it out already. Will you go to the funeral with me though?" I ask her.

"Of course I will. When are we going to tell everyone about his death and our marriage?" she asks me.

"I was thinking we could tell Soul, Liz, and Patty now. You could spend the night tonight, and we will tell everyone else at the dinner party tomorrow night." I tell her.

"I like that idea, are you able to use mirror?"

"yeah. We'll use that to call everyone." I tell her.

**What will happen when they tell their friends? What will happen when Maka spends the night? What happens at the dinner party? All will be told in the next chapter! stay tuned! I need 2 reviews to post the next chapter!**


End file.
